


Mornings

by RikiBotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Jisung, Child Mark, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/RikiBotic





	Mornings

“Mark, put your shoes on we’re going to be late.” The toddler pouted at his father and shook his head, dainty dark brown strands cascading from beneath his winter hat. Taeyong sighed and continued to struggle getting his little Jisung into his fluffy winter coat. “Come on baby, you don’t want to keep your Daddy waiting right?” 

Mark cast his eyes to his feet and mumbled, “No, papa.” With some effort, Mark got into his worn shoes and tried his best to get into his jacket. Taeyong finished dressing Jisung, who babbled happily in his warm clothes, and set him on the carpet before moving to help Mark with his jacket. 

“Thank you so much baby,” He kissed the top of the toddler’s head. “I promise Santa will bring you an extra special present this Christmas.” Mark giggled at the concept of a gift. Suddenly, the door to their home swung open. 

Johnny walked in and picked Jisung up from the floor. “What’s taking so long, babe? The train ain’t gonna wait, you know.” He settled the boy on his hip and rested the baby bag on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, just some wardrobe issues in the Seo household.” Taeyong finished buttoning up Mark’s coat. The boy immediately ran to his father and grabbed his hand in his.

“Hey there little man. Don’t you look dashing!” Mark giggled at the compliment. “Ready Taeyong?”

Taeyong nodded his head as he threw on his coat. The family filed out of their residence and Johnny rushed to get Jisung into his booster seat while Mark eagerly scrambled into his. Taeyong did a quick check of Mark and Jisung before settling in the passenger seat. “Think we can beat the blue line?”

Johnny scoffed. “Of course,” The engine roared to life. “Blue line’s always late.”

“Not the blwu line!” Mark yelled from his seat, and Jisung squealed in response. The parents chuckled at their children’s antics. 

“You know what’s a really good idea?” Johnny asked. Taeyong hummed. “We should have another baby.”

“Not another baby.” Taeyong mocked. 

“I’m serious.” Johnny made a turn. “Jisung’s getting older, Mark’s going to start school come next fall… The house is going be lonely.”

“Jisung is barely a year old, Johnny, and Mark is going to preschool - not boarding school.”

“Still!” Johnny slowed down as he approached his parents house. Taeyong got out of the car before it could fully stop and opened Mark’s door. Mark jumped out of the vehicle and towards his grandparent’s house as Taeyong lifted Jisung and his baby bag out with care. He shut the door with his foot before scurrying after Mark. As he reached the door, the face of Johnny’s aging mother appeared in the doorway. 

“Oh hello Mark!” She greeted the boy who simply ran into her home. “Hello to you too, Taeyong. Ah, and hello there baby Jisung.” She lifted the boy out of Taeyong’s arms. “You know, I don’t understand why you would give one baby a Western name and the other a Korean one.” Taeyong set his baby bag on the chair by the door. “It doesn’t make sense to me, Mark is very clearly going to have an easier time growing up-”

“Bye baby.” Taeyong kissed Mark on the head. He received a quiet “Bye, papa.” in response. 

“I understand that you and I don’t have the easiest time here but I don’t think it’s fair to pass that to Jisung-”

“I am so sorry  eomeonim, but Johnny and I really have to go. We can call you when we get home or when we pick up the kids.” He cut her off. He leaned in to give Jisung a kiss. “Be good for grandma, both of you.” He shut the door on his way out and quickly ran back to the car.

“Welcome back.” Johnny greeted as he started to drive again. “How was it this time?”

“Hm, could be worse.” Taeyong sighed into his palm as he relaxed into the seat. “Be honest, is my English getting any better?” 

“Well it’s definitely not getting worse.” Johnny chuckled and Taeyong hit his arm. “I’m joking, babe. Of course it’s getting better. How could it not when you practice so hard?” Johnny raised Taeyong’s hand to kiss his knuckles. “You’re doing great, take it from a native speaker.”

“You’re a native speaker in slang yet you’re still president of a company.” Johnny laughed. “Miracle we ended up together.”

“I’m glad we did.” Johnny smiled kindly. “Now get out of my car and get the damn ticket before we’re late.”


End file.
